Tainted
by CherokeeRoses
Summary: What if a mentally unstable girl with a bad past was with the Atlanta group through out everything? Would she be help or hinder? Will everyone be safe around her? slowburn Daryl/OC. Rated M for future chapters.


Hey guys, this is just something I've had sitting in my evernote folder for a while now. Just a one-shot for now. Review if you'd like me to write more

* * *

Escape

The apocalypse had begun. Hell had erupted onto Earth like an angry fire-breathing dragon, itching for vengeance. It was as if Eris had unleashed utter chaos unto the world by bringing the dead back as ravaging cannibals. No one was prepared for it, no one believed the dead would come back and start walking again. It was something out of a horror movie or a comic book it didn't seem real. The way the living started being hunted by what used to be their own kind was sickening, something that came straight out of hell with no other explanation, it didn't make sense-didn't have to the world had gone to shit and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Skylar watched the news as people ran screaming away some being gnawed on and bitten as their organs were pulled from their bodies. She craned her neck all the crazies around her were going haywire. She scoffed but tried to keep a straight face so the warden and nurses wouldn't take notice of her. Only these dumbasses would put on the news in a room full of psychopaths and schizophrenics, were they really that stupid? Didn't they realize that would set them off? Some people just didn't know how to run an asylum. And after two years she was still locked in here because these sons of bitches wouldn't let her out.

_ "The situation is only getting worse the authorities are advising everyone to evacuate the city."_

The two wardens-doctors pretending to be hard asses-were panicked it wasn't hard to tell just yesterday three people were turned into walkers after getting bitten early in the morning. Now is when they realized they were no longer safe. Skylar couldn't help the smug smirk that snaked its way onto her lips, these bastards were going to pay for everything they had done to everyone in here by getting mauled by walkers and she was going to laugh as she watched it happen. Sky stood slowly knowing all the guard where going to be aiming their guns at her.

As if on cue, she heard riffles being cocked and pointed in her direction. She didn't bother sitting back down seeing as they always did this; to her anyways. The doctors had told them she was unstable and highly dangerous, it was all pure bullshit but she just kept quiet and tried to remain unnoticed. But no matter what she did everyone feared her which was incredibly pathetic, all these professionals feared a simple seventeen year old girl who merely reached five feet tall.

Sky ran a hand through her long dark hair as she walked over to the window her dark brown eyes scanned the outside area. It was loitered with decaying cadavers and walkers. She saw the military creeping closer to the building taking out every walker they came across with a swift bullet to the head. Then they turned their sights on the building they never lowered their guns from their position, that's when it dawned on her; they were going to kill everyone in the building. She glared down at the army men this is what they were doing to protect everyone? Killing off the living was their solution, didn't they already have it bad enough with the walking dead coming after them, now they had to worry about the military too? I'm not going down without a fight. She had made up her mind there was no way in hell she was going to die in that god-forsaken hospital, it didn't matter that the dead were hunting the living, she didn't spend two years rotting away in the hospital just to be killed off. No way. She was going to fight, no matter whom or what got in the way, she was going to leave the asylum and she'd take down anyone who got in her way.

Sky looked all around her, all the people surrounding her were going to die in a matter of minutes. Poor bastards, sure they were sick but they didn't deserved to be executed for that. It was completely unjust, but Sky knew that this was the world they lived in and now only the strongest would be surviving now. She needed to get out of there fast before the shooting began. She slowly strolled over to the bathroom, the guns were still pointed at her, but they were lowered once they saw her pass by one of the guards. She ducked her head down and snatched the knife on his belt the man didn't notice when she took it or even when she slipped it into her hand and out of sight. She slipped into the bathroom without having to have a chaperon; they knew she wasn't crazy they just didn't want to let her leave.

Sky knew she had to be quick. They knew she wasn't crazy but that didn't mean they trusted her; they feared her and what she was capable of doing. They wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in her that she was sure of. Skylar got to work. Kneeling down in front of an air vent that was conveniently placed just a few feet off the floor. She quickly unscrewed the bolts with the knife and pulled out the air vent cover letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously causing the pang to echo through the small room. Shouting could be heard on the other side of the door and then a barrage of gunshots, without a moment's hesitation she crawled into the vent and darted off.

After a few minutes of crawling through the vent maze she finally found an outlet. Her small frame thankfully allowed her to sit up a bit inside the vent and she was able to kick out the railing letting it clank against the tiled floor. Sky hoisted herself above the newly made hole before she let herself drop down. She landed in a crouch. She was in what they called the storage room. It's where they kept all the patients possessions and personal effects. She quickly found her patient number; 220 it was pasted onto a large gray locker, larger than the other lockers that surrounded it. Sky pulled the locker open, thankfully it was unlocked. Her clothes, shoes and backpack were there. She pulled out all of the items from the locker after checking her bag to make sure everything was there.

Sky pulled on the tight black skinny jeans with the chain dangling off the side, thankfully she hadn't grown too much in the last two years so her old clothes still fit, though the cut off white tank top showed more of her mid-drift-and bra- than it used to.

She walked towards the exit looking for anything she could use as a weapon. Luckily she found a hatchet, for emergencies safely tucked away in its glass case, the metal piece to break the glass hanging from its chain on the side of the case. She grabbed the flat metal bar and shoved it into the case, shattering the glass into a million tiny shards. She quickly snatched the hatchet then ran out the exit door hatchet at her side waiting for anything that came her way. Thankfully the military had killed off all the walkers in the surrounding area giving Sky a perfect escape opportunity, she began walking towards anywhere far away from that hell hole she had been rotting in for the past couple of years.

Sky had been walking for a few hours, it was nighttime when she reached the highway not surprisingly it was jammed with parked cars and survivors trying to get to safety. The petite girl weaved in between cars avoiding the people but it wasn't as if she needed to, everyone was too busy worrying about themselves to even notice her. She paused when she heard the sounds of bombs being dropped onto the city. The city was consumed by raging flames the mushroom clouds as high as the skyscrapers. Sky felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment, the world had really gone to hell and she wasn't going to get to experience the world anymore.

Guess we really are in an apocalypse...

Sky snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a hard southern drawl cursing at something or other from behind her. She turned to see two men hopping out of a blue pick-up truck, everything about them screamed redneck, from the way they dressed to the way they walked. Sky studied them; the older one was bald-or balding, and was obnoxiously loud and something about him just screamed for her to steer clear of him. The other had the same aggressive look as the older man but he seemed more calm and quiet. His blue eyes although hard had something in them that she couldn't quite pinpoint. His sandy blonde hair and goatee were something she hadn't seen on a man before but then again she hadn't had much real world experience in over two year and now that she finally got out the world was being overrun by the walking dead.

"Eh! What's the hold up?!" the obnoxious older redneck shouted at the crowded group of people a little ways from where Echo stood. A dark haired man came up and started arguing with the obnoxious man. Echo tuned them out, something was wrong she could feel it in her blood. Something was coming.

"Get down!" someone yelled and everyone began ducking into their cars. Sky looked around, thankfully there was still enough light for her to see. That's when she saw them a group of decaying bodies making their way towards where she was. She was still far enough away that they couldn't see her but that wouldn't they wouldn't soon enough. Sky stood still, she hadn't busted out of that hell-hole just to be killed by one of these fuckers. She rolled her eyes at everyone ducking into their cars, how pathetic. She could see the walkers better now as they approached her. Their skin was rotting, bite marks were infected turning a nasty black color. Sky wrinkled her nose, that was just disgusting. The first walker to reach her was a woman-or rather the remnants of a woman. Her jaw was hanging loosely on the side of her face and her tongue was darting to every side. Her eyes were a gross yellow-vomit color and chunks of skin were missing from her neck. "That's just gross." Sky gagged.

The decaying walker must've heard her because it's head snapped to the brunette's direction. It began hissing and growling and then it sped up as it walked towards her. Sky tightened her grip on the hatchet's rubber handle. "It's now or never Skylar." she told herself. Her words of encouragement must've worked to some point because as soon as the walker was at arms length of her she began hacking away. She swung the hatchet forward hard, the sharp blade making contact with the side of the walkers head. Sky smirked.

_ This brings back memories._

Memories of her early childhood began rushing into her head. The day her dad taught her how to fight, how to use weapons, and when they went out off-roading. Those memories began fueling her desire to live. No way, she was not going to let these fuckers kill her. Her daddy had taught her better than that. The other four walkers ran-and limped-towards her. She got a better grip on the now bloody, dripping hatchet. "Come on boys, give me what you got!" she laughed as she ran towards the hungry, infected walking dead. She sliced the air as she reached them, taking a walker down easily enough, blood splattered all around her as she sliced through undead heads and kicked away their nasty, putrid-smelling bodies away from herself.

Sky was panting by the time she landed the last blow on the final walker. The dead body crumpled to the floor in a heap of bones, black blood, and decaying flesh. She let the hatchet slip out of her hand and clank onto the floor. She was breathing hard now. It had been a while since she'd killed something, though she never thought that it'd be human-undead or not. She felt her knees go weak and give out underneath her. She heard screaming-or was it talking?-all around her. She felt her lungs being crushed, she groaned, of course she had overdone it-she always did. She heard a loud squeal of joy from behind her. "Well lookie here!" It was the obnoxious redneck again. "Sugar-tits can fight!" he was looking at Sky with a pleased expression. There was something else there, but she couldn't quite place it yet. She watched as the redneck and the young man-who she guessed was his brother; they looked alike. They stopped until they were both right in front of her. The older one began inspecting the dead walkers.

The younger one turned towards her glaring, though his eyes gave away his curiosity. "What's your name?" he asked.

Sky looked up at him, still panting. He was dangerous. Everything about him screamed feral, he looked like he knew how to gut someone and take him down in less than two seconds. Sky resisted the urge to smile. He was the type of guy she had been used to her hole life. He reminded her of good times, dangerous; but still good. She felt a warm feeling she hadn't felt in years wash over her, but she kept her face stoic. If there was something her dad had taught her was to never let your emotions show; they could be your downfall. "What's yours?" she countered with a raised eyebrow. She saw a small smirk forming on the corner of his lips. "Daryl Dixon." he told her then nodded to the obnoxious man. "That there's my brother, Merle." The other man grunted in her direction. Daryl looked at her expectantly. She resisted the unbearable urge to roll her eyes. "Skylar." she told him.

Daryl raised any brow. The girl was downright weird, not even her name made sense. But the girl had some skills and some guts, taking down five walkers by herself, with only a hatchet; it was impressive to say the least. "What the hell kinda name is that?" he exclaimed staring down at the young, still-panting girl. Surprisingly the girl let out a small laugh. "I had weird parents what can I say? I had a brother named Remington." she shrugged. Daryl raised an eyebrow. Yep, the girl was a definite nutcase. Daryl watched as the cop they had talked to earlier this morning walk up behind the girl, grab her by the neck and yank her up.

Skylar felt herself be lifted off the ground and she all but panicked. She hissed in pain as the hand tightened around the back of her neck. She grounded her teeth together trying not to let her anger get to her, nothing good ever comes from letting your anger take over. Whoever was holding her loosened their grip just enough for them to turn her around. She came face to face with a man; dark hair, matching eyes and probably in his mid-thirties. He began rambling in her face about dangers, walkers, people but Sky was tuning him out. "Are you listening to me?" the man shook her. That's when she got mad.

Big, mistake.

Sky ducked her head down, completely catching the man off guard, so she used that to her advantage. Placing her hand next to his shoulder she shoved the man-who was twice her size- into the nearest car. She then grabbed his other hand twisting it behind his back. The man let out a low, painful, and surprised growl. Sky smirked. Take that, asshole. "I don't like being touched." She growled looking the man over, everything about him screamed cop. "Especially not by cops." A tall woman with blue eyes clutched on to a small boy-couldn't be older than twelve-as she stared in wide-eyed shock at her and the man she had pinned to the back of the jeep. "Listen, why don't you let me go and we can talk about this?" the man panted.

Sky rolled her eyes. Typical cop answer always trying to be the negotiator.

Sky shoved the man a bit, making sure his face crashed against the glass, but she released him in the end. She heard a low whistle from behind her. Craning her neck back she saw Daryl standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smirk plastered on to his lips. She held back the urge to smirk and turned back to the cop who was glaring at her like there was no tomorrow. Her eyebrow shot up. "Who are you?" the man shot at her, his hand unconsciously sliding to the holster on his waist. Sky felt Daryl step closer to her, he must've noticed. "I could ask you the same thing." Her voice was calm and even as she stared at him, trying to figure out his next move. She figured he'd introduced himself first, then, give her a compliment with a hidden warning thrown in.

The dark haired man in front of her stuck out his hand. "Officer, Shane Walsh, nice to meet you." Sky raised her eyebrow yet again, she stared down at the outstretched hand, but never took hold of it; she didn't like cops. Officer Walsh retreated, his hand awkwardly. She waited for the fake compliment. "That's some grip you got there." Sky smirked. There it was. Typical cop. She didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes as she awaited the warning he was sure to give.

"You know, you ought to be careful on who you try to restrain out here." The dumb ass cop began and Sky's eyebrow shot up. "You never know what could happen." Skylar could've sworn she saw malice flash through his eyes, but she couldn't be sure. Her eyes narrowed.

Skylar glared. "If anyone should be careful with what they do it'd be you." She drawled out, her face dangerously emotionless as she gripped harder onto the hatchet handle. She seriously needed to get away from this guy before she chopped _his _head off. Shane made to move closer to the girl when he heard another obnoxious outburst. He looked over the young girl's head towards the two rednecks. The older of the two was howling with laughter, barking out obscenities and pretty much causing a scene.

Skylar grinned as she glanced over at the two men noticing instantly the cop's uncertainty of them. She easily slid over to the two rednecks, noticing for the first time the crowd that had come out of hiding. There had to be at least thirty people staring between her, the rednecks, and the asshole cop. There were at least thirty people surrounding them, staring at the three outsiders with nothing but utter distrust.

Sky shrugged them off. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd gotten those looks. Not that she gave a rat's ass.

The cop making some overly political speech on how they should find a place to stay while everything blew over. She rolled her eyes at that part. She had a feeling this thing-whatever it was- wasn't going to blow over any time soon.

"Anyone have any suggestions where we should go?" The cop asked. Skylar's eyebrow perked up. For a cop he didn't seem like he had the brain capacity to figure things out. Wasn't the cop the one who was supposed to be a leader? "Fucking moron." She mumbled under her breath.

An old man with a ridiculous looking hat spoke up about a quarry he had been heading to, suggested they should go there. Sky resisted the urge to snicker. That was probably the smartest thing she'd heard in over two years. Soon it was decided that whoever wanted would follow the old man and the cop up to the quarry.

Skylar was skeptical about the cop to say the least, there was something off about him and it bugged her to no end. But she figured there was strength in numbers and turned to the two rednecks-she'd figured they would be the ones she'd get along with.

"Ey!" She called and simultaneously they both turned to look at her. "Ya'll heading up to the quarry?"

The bigger one instantly got a lecherous smirk. "Why sugar tits, ya wanna get with ol' Merle?" He broke out in boisterous laughter. Sky smirked. "Why? Would that help your self esteem?" She grinned when she saw the stunned look cross Merle's face. The shock didn't last too long as he hollered with laughter. "Ya a'ight girly." His deep southern drawl reminded Sky of better times, but she quickly shook those thoughts away. "Good, cause you two are giving me a ride up to that quarry."

With that she walked past them, smirking triumphantly, and hopped into the bed of their truck. Leaving to very shocked redneck's staring after her.

* * *

Everyone at the quarry, gathered into small groups of their own, each veering off in their own directions. No one was really comfortable with each other, they all were strangers with a common goal; trying to survive the end of the world.

Sky stuck with the two rednecks; Merle and Daryl Dixon. She sat on a log Daryl had gathered and watched as Merle started up a fire. These two were the only ones capable of surviving by themselves. Everyone else was struggling to start their fires, all relying on each other for help. Though as soon as they had gotten what they wanted, they ignored each other all over again.

"So, why don't you tell ol' Merle how a sweet little thing like you ended up all alone." Sky's eyebrow rose. Sweet? There were many words used to describe her in her life time, but sweet was never one of them. She smirked. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

She caught Daryl's eye over the fire, but he quickly looked away. She turned her attention back to Merle. The older man was smirking at her. "Try me." He said.

Sky thought about it for a second. Should she really tell them where she was? Should she risk it? One look at the expecting brothers and she had made up her mind.

"I was locked up." She began. "At the mental ward of JCF." She ran a hand through her hair. Her blood still boiled with the thought of the day they had taken her. But she shoved the memories into the recesses of her mind. There was no use in bringing up the past, that only brought problems.

She saw the recognition in their eyes. Merle let out a howl of laughter. "What'd you do to get stuck in there?"

A dark look crossed her eyes and Sky looked into the fire. The memories trying to resurface, but once again she held them at bay. "I killed a man." Her voice was hollow and her face emotionless. It didn't last long. In an instant she was staring at both Dixon's a smirk gracing her face. "Now, let's keep it to ourselves. The civilians might get scared."

Little did she know that would only be the beginning of the end.


End file.
